Stay With Me a While
by Bookwormbybee
Summary: Marinette goes to visit Chat/Adrien after he was badly wounded during an Akuma attack. Now they must deal with the Consequences. (Adrienette/LadyNoir/MariChat) [Reveal/Post-Reveal] []Cover Art by myself[] (May or May not continue this?)
1. Chapter 1: I Cried For You

Marinette stood still as a statue. She could do this. She _had_ to do this.

Just one foot in front of the other. _Left. Right. Left. Right._

It had been a week since that horrible akuma attack. There had been plenty since, but that one a week ago will _always_ remain prevalent in her mind. What happened to Chat was her fault, and she honestly didn'tknow if she had the right to visit him. Would he hate her for what happened?

She steeled herself. There was no point in asking such a dumb question.

Marinette stopped once she recognized his name and walked over. She was silent for a long time, unsure of what to say. Finally she took a deep shuddering breath.

"Hey Adrien."

The blond looked up from his uncomfortable spot, sitting up as he noticed her. "Marinette! It's good to see you!"

"It's- it's been a while hasn't it?" Marinette stood there awkwardly, still unsure if this was a good idea. "I should have come earlier, but I..." She trailed off, ashamed that she had waited so long to come see him.

"That's alright, you've had your hands full with me out of commission like this." He said apologetically. "I shouldn't be stuck here. I should be out there helping you." He chuckled, rubbing his neck nervously.

She sighed, a sad smile gracing her lips as she suddenly remembered the rose she was holding. "Oh, I brought this for you." She hesitantly came closer and set it in the vase beside him. Stepping back after she had done so. "I thought it might cheer you up."

Adrien blinked in surprise. It was a beautiful flower. The dark crimson color turned vibrant when the sunlight hit it just right. It was such a touching gesture. "Th-thank you m'lady."

"Roses. They're your favorite, right? I think you told me that once." She swallowed, brushing the wrinkles from her shirt and fiddling with it's hem.

"I'm surprised that you remembered." He grinned sheepishly. He had told her once as Chat how the red rose was one of his favorite flowers. "But I'm glad that you did."

"Well... you always did like the classics, you stupid cat." A chuckled pressed past her lips, but she seemed to be biting back tears. She stared at her feet, not wanting to look up and see the result of her mistakes. "Always have to be the hero."

Adrien frowned at that, he didn't like that she wouldn't look at him. "My Lady is something the matter?" His green eyes furrowed with worry.

"I'm doing alright." She said suddenly. "Alya's been helping me through it all." Marinette pursed her lips, a troubled expression on her face. As she kept her bluebell eyes averted. "Everyone at school misses you. It's... different not having you around. To say the least."

"Understandable." He replied with his best Chat Noir grin. "They probably miss my _PAW_ sitive influence." His grin deflated into a frown when his pun didn't get any reaction from his Lady.

"Nino finished that mixtape he was making for you." Marinette continued. "He's angry with himself for not finishing it earlier. He- he wanted to send it to your house anyways but... Alya convinced him to hang onto it."

"Probably a better idea." Adrien chuckled, glad for the update. "He can just give it to me the next time he comes to visit."

"And Chloe's been acting more civil since she came back to school." Marinette sighed, absently wringing her hands. "We've actually been able to talk more. You'll be happy to know we're on better terms with each other."

"That is good to hear." Adrien smiled. "She's really not as bad as you think."

"Ch-Chaton..."

"Yeah?"

"I... I just wanted- what I really wanted to say-" She stuttered, trying to compose herself before attempting to speak again. Her nails digging into her palms. "To say that-"

He reached for her hand, wanting to lend whatever kind of support she needed. "Say what Princess?" But she made no move to take it, keeping her arms pinned to her sides. That only worried him all the more.

"I- I'm _sorry_ , Adrien." She sputtered, her voice thick with emotion. That's when the tears started to flow. "I'm sorry for _everything."_

"Marinette..." He blinked, surprised by the sudden burst of emotion. "What do you have to be sorry for? It's fine, I'm alright."

"I should have done more!" She rambled. "I was- I was so stupid. I- I- I shouldn't have let us get separated! And the Akuma got to me first-" She buried her face in her hands. letting her legs collapse beneath her. She didn't seem to have the will to keep standing. "You- you shouldn't have taken the hit for me..."

"Princess don't say that." He swung his legs over the side of his perch and he knelt down in front of her. "Hey hey, It's alright."

"If... If I had just been faster this wouldn't have happened. You wouldn't have had to protect me." She choked on her tears. "You have every right to hate me Chat. For what happened, the way I treated you when I was Ladybug, pushing you away all the time. I didn't realize- I didn't get- I didn't tell you-"

"What are you talking about Bugaboo?" Adrien smiled reaching forward to hold her, to dry her tears. "I would never hate you for anything. Besides, I'm your chaton aren't I?" He set a comforting hand on her shoulder, only for it passed right through her.

Adrien jerked back, jumping to his feet in surprise. All the while staring at his hand in amazement. He clenched and unclenched it several times, not understanding. Then he stared down at his Princess's vulnerable, shaking form as she knelt in the cool grass.

"I didn't get the chance to tell you that- that I-.

That was when he remembered.

"That I love you Adrien."

 _'No...'_ He protested weakly.

"And now I'm too late." Marinette let out another wounded sob. "If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have gotten hurt. You wouldn't have-" She choked on the words, struggling to say them. To admit it. To make it real.

 _'Marinette, please don't-'_ Adrien shook his head, refusing to acknowledge the tears that were forming in his eyes. _'Don't say it.'_

He _begged_ her to stop, to keep those words to herself. To keep them hidden away where neither of them would have to admit to their harsh reality.

He pleaded for her to be silent. For those words to remain unheard.

When in fact _his_ words were the ones that were going unheard.

"You would still be here if not for me." Marinette sobbed. _"You would still be alive."_

With those words his Ladybug crumbled like a house of cards. His brave, strong, confident lady had been reduced to an inconsolable mess of tears and violent sobs.

Adrien wished for nothing more in this moment than to be able to hold her, to stroke her hair. He wanted to whisper soothing words and dry her tear-stained cheeks. He wanted to wrap her in his arms and protect her from the world, comfort her and reassure her.

But he couldn't.

All he could do was watch as Marinette, his Lady, his Princess, grieved alone in front of his cold, lifeless grave.

He wished he could let her know he was still here. That he was here for her, and always would be. But what he wished for more than anything... was for her to know that he too-

' _I love you too Marinette.'_

 **E=N=D**

 **I'M SORRY**.

 **This one-shot was inspired by listening to _Feels like Summer by Weezer._**

and **_Legends Never Die by Against the Current_**

 **If you go back and ignore the majority of the Adrien parts you'll notice it's _actually_ a one sided conversation.**

 **Thanks for reading leave a review please and tell me what you thought of the fic!**


	2. Chapter 2: Just a Boy

**_Yes I added a new chapter! You're welcome!_**

 ** _But i'm also apologizing for this in advance._**

 **Chapter 2: Just a Boy**

 _~ONE WEEK PREVIOUSLY~_

Chat Noir grunted in surprise as Ladybug tackled him to the ground.

"Stupid cat! Are you trying to get yourself killed?!"

Chat could only grin sheepishly up at his partner as several throwing stars wizzed over their heads, decorating the wall. Several of his classmates screamed and dove for cover.

"Only if you _purr_ omise you'd miss me M'Lady." Chat winked, grabbing her by the waist and rolling them out of the way to avoid more projectiles.

Ladybug groaned, pushing him off her. "Now's not the time for your puns Chat Noir."

"Oh! So there _is_ a time for it later then, right?" Chat grinned and pulled out his baton, extending and spinning it to deflect another shuriken.

"Careful where you're sending those!" Ladybug scolded as the throwing star hit one of the overhead lights, causing sparks to rain down on civilians. "You're going to break something!"

"Oops." Chat cringed, his ears twitching in embarrassment.

The akuma scowled and nimbly dropped down to the bleachers, causing more bystanders to scatter. Her red-tipped dark ponytail swirled behind her as she stood up, the two ends of her red sash settling beside her.

She pointed one of her black-gloved fingers at them. "You will surrender and give me your miraculous!" Her vibrant green eyes glared out from above the mask covering the lower half of her face, the shiny shuriken symbol on her chest catching the light.

"Not a chance Ninja Star!" Ladybug shouted back, pulling out her yo-yo in preparation to block any incoming blades.

"Then I'll show the world just how much chaos I can create!" After a complicated weaving of her hands, she gestured towards the exits and they slammed tightly shut. "Nobody will ever laugh at me again!"

Chat watched as several of his classmates attempted to break one of the doors down. A quick glance around the gym confirmed that the other exits had the same problem.

He hissed in irritation. Just one day out with his friends. That's all he asked for, just _one_ day away from the photoshoots, the lessons, the endless clothes fittings. He finally got some time off to spend with his classmates, and of course that's when Hawkmoth decided to send out an akuma.

"Chat!" Ladybug's warning brought him out if his mental tangent. He jerked in surprise as Ninja Star was suddenly right in front of him.

 _'How did she-?'_

His thoughts were cut off as the akuma kicked him away, knocking the breath out of him as he crashed into a set of tables near the exit. The small crowd consisted mostly of his classmates, and they eyed the black clad superhero worriedly.

"Whoa... you okay dude?"

 _'Nino.'_ His best friend had an arm wrapped protectively around Alya as they both stared at him. Dang, why did they all have to accept Rose's invitation to her cousin's martial arts tournament?

"Yeah..." Chat Noir groaned, getting to his feet. "I'll live." He looked back over to Ladybug who was currently jumping around the akuma, nimbly avoiding any attack thrown at her.

"Chat! You need to get everyone out!" His partner called out to him as she exchanged blows with the Akuma. She risked a quick glance at him. "I'll keep her occupied!"

As much as he wanted to go help her, he knew she could handle herself. Besides, she had a point; everyone was in danger.

Rose's cousin had gotten akumatized after she lost her final duel, she had felt humiliated. And before he had transformed and Ladybug showed up (rather quickly to his surprise), the Akuma would attack whoever was closest to her. There were already several people injured, but nothing too severe. Luckily nobody had been injured by falling debris from the damage Ninja Star had dealt to the gym.

To be honest, the only reason anyone was relatively safe at the moment was because she was too preoccupied trying to take the two heroes' miraculous.

But that could change at any moment.

"Everyone stand back!" Chat clipped his baton to his belt as everyone backed away from the doors.

 _"Cataclysm!"_

With a swipe of his claws the doors and part of the wall crumbled away, leaving an easy to use exit.

"Last stop everybody out!" He grinned, nodding his head to the few who gave him quick thank-yous before racing out of the gym.

"All in a day's work." He replied with a slight bow. "Just get the injured to saf-"

He was interrupted as an explosion rang through the air, followed by a loud crash and a shriek of pain. Chat jerked his attention back towards the fight, trying to place the scream. It wasn't Ladybug's or the Akuma's. He barely noticed his ring give it's first beep. Didn't he just evacuate everyone?

He was even more concerned when he was met by a thick pale smoke that quickly filled the gym. This wasn't darkness that he could see through with his night vision. And it wasn't exactly smoke either, this was a palpable mist that he could feel clinging to his face.

Chat pulled out his baton and extended it into a staff, holding it ready as he moved cautiously through the mist. His ears twitched, catching faint shuffling several meters ahead. He closed his eyes, relying entirely on his enhanced hearing and general feel of the area. His ears twitched forward, catching his attention. He could hear some hushed conversation between two people. One was... Ladybug. The other was speaking rather shakily, obviously in pain.

 _'But where's Ninja Star?'_

His answer came a moment later when he sensed movement to his right.

Chat's eyes snapped open as he ducked, just avoiding the sharp blade that sliced above him. The air had cleared enough that he could make out her form with ease.

"Nice reflexes." Ninja Star's haughty voice cooed.

"Thanks!" Chat replied cheekily. "I got them on sale!" He took a swing at her. "Limited time offer." He continued, sidestepping another of her attacks. "Buy one get a baton free!"

He blocked her next swipe with his baton, sliding down the blade to the hilt and grabbing a hold of her wrist.

"I think it was a pretty good deal don't you?"

Ninja Star scowled. With her free hand she pulled a small blade out of her hip pouch and sliced at his wrist. Chat let go of her in surprise, narrowly avoid getting cut.

Ninja Star dropped the small blade and came at him again before he could recover, knocking his baton from his grip. With a curse Chat jumped away, feeling the faint rush of air as the sword nearly grazed him.

"Here kitty kitty~" The Akuma taunted, kicking away Chat's baton. She held her blade with trained ease, ready to strike at a moment's notice.

"Making cat calls?" The cat hero grinned, trying to hide his annoyance at losing his baton. "At least buy me dinner first."

 _Beep-beep._

Four minutes left.

"Chat Noir!" Ladybug's warning came just as she dropped in front of him, spinning her yo-yo to protect him from more projectiles.

"Thanks M'lady." He grinned. "So, what's the plan?"

"You distract her. Her Akuma's in her belt." She replied. "I'll use my Lucky Charm and-"

Before she had even finished Chat lept into action, sliding across the floor to avoid another spinning blade.

As he slid past her, Chat dug his claws into the floor and swung his leg around to trip her. Ninja Star saw it coming and flipped away.

"Too slow Chat Noir!" She shouted, throwing a small blade at him. Only unlike the other times, this one hit it's mark.

Chat yelped in surprise.

"Chat!"

The black cat's hand instantly went to his side and he sighed in relief. The knife had hit him hilt-first causing nothing more than a nasty bruise.

Ninja Star landed nimbly next to him, Hawkmoth's bright mask appearing as she cackled. Before Chat could react, he felt the cold steel of a blade under his chin.

"It's about time I declawed you kitty cat." Ninja Star laughed as she reached for his miraculous.

Only to get hit in the face with a kickball.

The akuma fell backwards with a cry of surprise, hitting the ground with a comical thump. Chat, in his surprise, even temporarily forgot the close call he'd nearly had. "What just-?"

"Wow. I can't believe that actually worked..." Nathaniel breathed, staring wide-eyed as he held another ball at the ready. He looked just as likely to bolt as throw another kickball.

"-just some stupid kid." Ninja Star sneered, getting to her feet as she spoke with Hawkmoth. She fixed her glare on Nathaniel, forgetting about Chat.

"I'm going to tear you apart _roux!"_ She nearly screeched at the redhead, taking a step towards him. Nathaniel stumbled back, making a sound of pain as he shifted weight to his obviously injured leg.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!"

Chat watched in awe as his Lady swung over, knocking Ninja Star away from them both. She immediately knelt down beside him, grabbing his shoulders. "Chat Noir are you alright?" The obvious worry in her bluebell eyes made him want to melt into a puddle of happiness.

 _Dang_ she was so beautiful.

Chat wanted to say something cool and suave, but another beep from his miraculous interrupted him.

"You're about to change back." She noted, "Go." She pulled him to his feet, offering him his baton. "I'll get Na- the civilian to safety. Get back as soon as you can. We'll regroup on the roof."

"Got it." Chat nodded, taking the baton from her and headed off towards an exit. But he paused and cast a quick glance at Nathaniel. "Hey, _roux_ , redhead."

The young artists blue eyes widened, realizing the cat hero was speaking to him. "Yes?" he practically squeaked.

"Thanks for earlier." Chat tilted his head in respectful gratitude.

Nathaniel nodded back. "Anytime Chat N-"

"Look out!"

Chat was too far away to react to Ladybug's warning as she suddenly pushed Nathaniel out of the path of a falling light fixture. The crash was emphasized by her cry of pain. The heavy debris had her leg pinned underneath it.

"Ladybug!" Chat cried out,

"Thought you could get away from me?!" Ninja Star shrieked, brandishing her short sword as she stalked towards the trapped heroine. "This deadly dance between the two of us is over Ladybug!"

Chat forgot about everything as he moved, that is... everything except for his most primal instinct. An instinct that had been in the heart of every previous black cat.

 _Protect Ladybug._

He didn't even register the final beep of his miraculous until Ninja Star's blade cut clean through his white jacket.

"Chat...?" Ladybug's voice came out in quivering whisper.

"...sorry M'lady." A quirky smile twitched against Adrien's pain-riddled expression. "Mind if I... cut in?"

Then he collapsed.

 _"Chat!?"_

 **x=X=x**

For anyone asking. Timeline-wise this story takes place before Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Queen Bee join the team.

 ** _So...yeah! I decided to do another part. I honestly have no idea if I will have any motivation to continue this story_** ** _, but I don't know._**

 ** _There's a chance I_ might _but don't hold your breath._**

 ** _If I plan on doing anything more it won't be for a_ long _while now_**!

 ** _You can find a picture of Ninja Star on my Miraculous Amino under Username: Awkward-Monoma_**


End file.
